The Summer
by Red Magic Marker
Summary: Dumbledore has a Summer camp, where all soon to be 6th yr's go, so what happens when Hemoine and Draco get stuck together? Also i have moved the rating up, for later chappies!
1. the facts

Disclaimer: Okay ya so I don't own Harry Potter ~Pout~ or any other characters, ~tear~ all I do own is the plot ~haha~ everything else belongs to Ms. Rowling ~sniffle~  
  
A/N: Okay so It's New Years day and I'm at home writing to intertain you! So please reveiw :) I want to say hi and thank you to my evil partner Ms. Pink Magic Marker, who always tells me what she thinks and helps me out with new idea's.   
  
***********  
As she stepped off the platform and into her mother's small car, she thought of the summer comming up. The scent of lilacs hit her slowly, she missed that scent at school, because the scent always followed her mother. Ah, Dumbledore left a puzzle in every soon to be sixth years mind. He said he would see them all this summer, but as far as she knew there was nothing to happen, so why did he say that?  
Her mother was about to pull away from the train station when someone knocked on window.   
"Hermione, I need to talk to you befor you leave!" Ron was standing there looking at her. She looked over at her mother, smiled and rolled down her window.   
"Ya?" She asked, slightly impacient to be on her way home.  
"I just found out from dad what's going on, you know, the whole Dumbledore summer mystery thing." He looked proud of himself, a wide grin across her face.  
"Realy, Ron? Oh what is it?" Now she was in no hurry to be home, she wanted to hear about this. 'wounder what it could be?' she thought to herself.  
"Were doing a summer camp type thing, but we'll travel and learn new spells and get first hand look's at animals and places. It's going to be so cool! well, dad said that our letter's about it will come to morrow and explain more. Oh, ya mum wants to know if you want to spend some time with us this summer? Oh, I'll send an owl later, I've got to go befor they leave me. 'Bye." He rushed off leaving a slightly shocked Hermione behind. 'A summer camp?' she thought to herself, 'Wow.' 


	2. HELP

Disclaimer: No I do not own Harry Potter or anything else! Well only the plot line, but I'm sure you knew that! ^_^  
  
A/N : SOOO... I know the first chapter was so short, I really hope that this one will make up for it! And yes I'm sorry for not uploading sooner! Happy?   
** Now for a FEW thank you's to those who I REALLY appreciate for reviewing!  
  
~Toni, my first reviewer for this story! Thank you!  
  
~Pink Magic Marker! as one of my best friends, I thank you for being such a faithful reviewer! And ~sniffle~ I...I love you, too!! ~tear~  
  
~SilverDragon, i tried to get it up as fast as I could, but I... well there's just NO excuse, I'm so sorry!  
  
~Slim-Shady's-Modeling-Baby, Don't worry, he'll be in it soon! If not this chappie then the next!  
  
  
**************Chappie 2 of the Summer!******************  
  
  
ONE WEEK LATER!!!!!!!  
  
Hermione sat with Harry and Ron on the Hogwarts train. Ron was in the middle of telling them what Fred and George told him about the " Summer Adventure" as Dumbledore called it in the letter, when the door to their compartment slammed open.  
  
"Malfoy," Ron sneered, looking at the guy standing in the doorway.  
  
"Weasel?" Malfoy sneered back, causing the name to sound as if it were the dirtiest of word's.  
  
Ron jumped up taking the bait like a hungry fish. His fist's clenched so hard at his sides that Hermione noticed them turning white.  
  
Harry also noticed, And knowing Ron's temper, he stepped between them.  
  
"Malfoy, leave," Harry said. "Now!"  
  
"Shut up, Potter!" Malfoy said. His cold gaze moved like a blade of steal over to Hermione. A cold curve settled on his lips. "Granger."  
  
"Leave, Malfoy." Hermione said, the look in his eye's caused a slight shiver to slither down her back.  
  
She knew she had nice curves, but the way Malfoy was looking at her it made her relies that she had yet to change into her robe, and that her regular clothes hugged her body.  
  
"Are you sure you want me to leave?" His voice was like a soft caress.   
  
A growl was coming from Ron, "Don't even think about staying, Malfoy!" His eye's had a wild tinge to them, causing Harry and Hermione to worry.  
  
"Yes, leave now!" Hermione said, a touch of panic squeezing into her voice.  
  
Malfoy turned and left, but not before winking at Hermione.  
  
Harry got Ron to sit back down. "Damn it, Harry! Why did you hold me back? I could of taken him in an instant!" Ron complained.  
  
Hermione smiled to herself, sure Ron did have a nice build, but he was just tall and he had a lean build that was not really that much muscle. Especially compared to Draco, who she had to admit is hott.  
  
  
  
~~~ I know i stopped here! and it's REALLY short, but i am having the Absolute WORST writers block!!!!!! I just can not think!!! And Lynz, (Pink Magic Marker) will not stop threatening me! so here it is! Don't be upset with me!!!   
  
Send me some post or review with suggestions on what i should do!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tankies  
Kendall AKA Red Megic Marker, you will find information on how to post such to me, or IM me. K?? okay!  
  
toodles!   
  
and please review! 


	3. AN

A/N:  
  
  
Okay, Here's the deal! I am having the worst writers Block! It is just horrid! I want HELP!!!!!!! Please, if in anyway you wish to help me out, PLEASE E-Mail me!  
  
  
At:  
*****   
Perfect_Hermione14@yahoo.co.uk  
~ Title it YOUR HELP!!!!!!!   
  
Thank u all, who will help!  
  
Kendall aka Red Magic Marker 


End file.
